


Toothpick

by jlblackstone



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlblackstone/pseuds/jlblackstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothpick

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little scene on my hard drive that I wrote a while back. Takes place in the Love and Friendship universe but can also be a stand alone. Consider it an early Valentine's gift to all those readers who have been so kind to give me feedback. Thank you.

## Toothpick

by J L Blackstone

Author's webpage: <http://sweetconflict.popullus.net/sentinel.html>

Author's disclaimer: I don't own em. Written merely for pleasure, no copyright infringement intended etc.

* * *

A Toothpick 

Jim pushed his submarine sandwich away in defeat. There was no way he would be able to finish eating lunch. He gazed broodingly at his partner who was blissfully unaware of his current difficulty . Blair had finished eating his shrimp salad five minutes ago. 

Five minutes since Sandburg had gotten the bright idea to get up and get a toothpick. A toothpick. 'Sounds so innocent doesn't it?' Jim thought to himself with silent mocking. A 2 1/2 inch pointed piece of wood used to 'pick' tiny food particles from between one's teeth. 

'Yeah right' Jim thought as he took a drink of water. Sandburg didn't use it to 'pick' anything though. In fact Sandburg's hands never came close to the toothpick since he had stuck it in his mouth. No, for the last five minutes Blair's hands were busy with the anthropological journal he was currently reading while Jim tried to finish eating. 

But that didn't mean that the piece of wood was stationary. Oh no, quite the contrary, the piece of wood never seemed to rest in one place at all. It was constantly being slowly rotated with the help from Blair's tongue. Jim could see the throat muscles in Blair's neck as they controlled the toothpick's motion between the two moist full lips. 

Jim continued to watch mesmerized as that beautiful mouth slowly caused the toothpick to gently move forward. The tongue cradling the toothpick caressingly from underneath before those lips enclosed over the tiny piece of wood and sucked it back into the warm mouth. 

A gasp turned the bite Jim had just taken into choking, as he saw that marvelous tongue glide along the bottom of the toothpick while white teeth held the piece of wood gently in place. The red tip of the tongue barely seen as it briefly made an appearance before being quickly drawn back in a smooth slide along the underside of the small piece of wood. The jaw would occasionally open as if waiting for something larger to join the toothpick in its wet home. 

'Damn it!' Jim thought as he felt his jeans getting tighter as he watched the endless repetitious movements of the mouth with its small wooden occupant. 

Jim's right hand reached over the table and snatched the offending piece of timber from his lover's mouth and proceeded to break it into pieces. 

"Jim, why did you...? Was the noise bothering you?" Blair asked in surprise. 

The silent glare Jim gave him only created more confusion. 

"What did I do? Jim....Jim?" Blair asked, shocked disbelief covering his face as he watched his lover stand up and head for the bathroom. 

The End 


End file.
